Beautifully Mesmarizing
by SunsetNight92
Summary: Her napkin hit her plate with a clatter the knife falling off as she pushed her chair back the metal snapping the floor like a drill at the dentist. "I loved Steve but he's gone so I can't have him. I never thought I'd be able to feel like that again then Angie came alone and showed me It's alright to fall in love again She showed me the light again, the good in this world again"


Hey all. So this is a story complied of numerouse one shots so they're not related to each other but there may be a continuos baseline. I hope you all enjoy. I know it's not quite Christmas yet but my sister has me watching the christmas channel so I was feeling kind of christmasy and thought I'd start of with a christmas chapter. Reviews would be appreciated :D P.S sorry about the grammar it was late at night and it bata read.

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the character's apart form my own.

Chapter One - Christmas Of my Life

Christmas Eve

Winter had always been Angie favourite time of the year especially christmas time and this year it seemed even more special. Although she's not entirely sure why, though. It was their first year in there new house much like the one they had left in New York only this time they are in Washington DC, Peggy was now the director or S.H.I.E.L.D and Angie was doing rather well in her acting career. Oh yeah did they mention they were sort of married and now have two children.

No!, well indeed they do, as of two weeks ago. It wasn't often Peggy shared work with her secret wife, although they couldn't legally get married or two many people about their relationship they could wear rings on there fingers make a promise to each other and tell people they were married and leave it at that. Anyway yes, It was very often that Peggy discussed her work with her wife but very occasionally she does until one night she's had no other choice but to tell her wife about her day especially sine she walked through the door with a baby and a three year old.

Apparently they had been caught up in a weapons, of the rather unusual kind smuggling ring. There father had been there sole provider and a rather lousy one at that, he had been killed in the cross fire. If it hadn't of been for the fact that Peggy had heard the oldest one crying coming from a room when they were leaving no-one would have known they were there. They'd been in a shocking state when they had been found under weight, dirty hungry and poorly dressed and that was to mention the old new bruised they had. What shocked Peggy the most is while they had S.H.I.E.L.D's doctor look over them they had discovered the baby was no more than a mere two days old.

Of course getting the authorities to take them had been a nightmare with it being so close to christmas and the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't exactly known to everyone. Long story short Peggy had ended up taken them home with her for the meantime and not two weeks later they had adopted the children a son three Steven (Steve) Dugan and a daughter two weeks old now, Grace. It had been Angie who had suggested calling him Steve since they didn't know his name stating that Steven Rodger had been a huge part in Peggy's life and still is and well that meant that man was important to her as well. Peggy had cried kissed her hard and thanked her in ways when they had gotten to bed that night that was still making her blush today.

Angie rolled over reaching out seeking the comfort of her wife but instead her hand was met by the cold bed sheets where the slightly older woman had been lying when they had fallen asleep. Slowly her eyes flickered open to discover she was indeed alone so she rolled over onto her back looking at the clock on her nightstand to discover it had just gone two am. With a sigh she pushed the covers off herself quickly grabbing her rove tying it tightly keeping the cold bite off the air off she she slipped on her slippers. She peeked in the crib that was at the other side of the room up against the wall so it was a little quieter discovering Grace was't there so she figured that the two must up and the baby was hungry.

Deciding to go in search of her two best gals knowing she wouldn't settle until she was sure that they were alright. First though she popped her head Steve's room discovering the little light he likes left on still on but his bed empty so she figured they must all be up. It wasn't until she hit the top of the stairs that she heard it piano music. She headed down the stairs as quietly as she could listening to the music. So far she could recognise Margret Whiting's Time After Time and Someone To Watch Over me. Then Peggy Lee The way you look tonight followed by another song only this time Silent Night, after all it is Christmas Eve. By the time she decided to move and go down the stars stopping by the drawing room door leaning against it she couldn't hero the smile that curved her lips. Her wife was sitting at the grand piano in front of the rather large window that was over looking there grande, their son sitting on her knee and there daughter in the bassinet beside her blanket over the baby her arms and legs stilling.

Angie stood there leaning against the door frame watching the three of them while the snow fell the curtains having been opened. As the song died down and slowed she could see Grace's arms moving a little showing she was still awake, the director taking a glance to see if the baby was asleep. Angie could see a faint smile on the agents lips as she continued to play but when they brunette started sining, as she played White Christmas.

"I'm dream go a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to Know

Where the treetops glisten and children listen

To hear the sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be Merry and Bright

And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops glisten and children listen

To hear the sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dream of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

And may all your Christmases be white"

Angela Martinelli was pretty sure she as never been more in love in her life especially as her wife kept repeating the song until their children were asleep.

"You're staring, Darling." Peggy said her hands still without even turning around around.

"I can't help it English, ya'll just to...perfect." She replied making her way over stopping behind the agent resting her hands on her shoulders looking down discovering there son sound asleep his head resting against his mum's shoulder a leg on either side of her hips his little hands clutching her robe rightly.

"Come on they're finally asleep help me get them to bed," Peggy saids standing up wrapping her arms around Steve holding him against her using her free hand to draw the curtains shut again keeping the heat in. Meanwhile Angie scooped up Grace and the blanket.

It wasn't long before Steve was tucked up in bed his mothers placing a kiss on his forehead hushed goodnight and I love you hanging in the air before heading back to their own room. Leaving the door a jar in case their soon needed them Peggy kissed Grace head before Angie put her down slipping her robe off as, she was watcher her wife bed over the crib tucking there daughter in for the next couple hours. Peggy was just about to slip under the covers when a hand on her wrist stopped her. She was about to ask the actress if she was alright but instead she was spun around only for her to cup her face and pull her into a chaste kiss Peggy's hands instantly reaching up one cupping the Italian's cheek the other tangling in her hair well the best she could with it being pinned up so it can be styled in the morning.

"I love you." Angie muttered with a smile her lips brushing the agents as she spoke.

"Pardon?" Peggy asked dazed all but leaning against the smaller woman.

"I said I love you." Angie said again only this time leaning back to look at the other woman a proud smirk on her lips it wasn't very often Peggy Carter was speechless and the fact it was because she had kissed her made it even more delectable.

"I love you too." Peggy grinned running her hands down the other woman's biceps.

Grinning Peggy leaned in pecking her wife's lips before they separated the brunette heading to use the bathroom real quick. By the time the agent got back Angie was lying under the covers in the middle of the bed facing her side of the bed arm folded under her head. She had a quick peek in Grace's crib making sure she was still asleep which she was before making her way over to the bed sliding under the covers scouting as close as possible to her wife so that there front's were pressed together. Leaning forward the agents pressed her lips against the actresses check while sliding her hand her side so that it could rest on the small of her back. She was a little annoyed though that her wife is wearing a night dress, Peggy always likes to fall asleep touching skin to skin. Normally she preferred to have her hand over Angie's heart where she could feel it beat even in her sleep but on the nights her wife had on a night dress she'd settle for resting her hand on the small of her back. She let out a small groan of annoyance letting her wife know she wasn't all that impressed.

"You alright there, English, what's got those knickers as you call them in a twist?" Angie teased with a smirked eyes closed.

"Nothing, darling and who's to say I have any on?" Peggy replied narrowing her eyes despite the fact she knew her wife couldn't see her with her eyes closed and in the dark. It was abundantly clear her wife was rather amused with her predicament but two could play this game, she didn't need to be touching the Italian's skin to fall asleep. She knows, she hopes.

"Tease." Angie grinned one eye opening at her wife's statement wondering if it was true or not.

"Says you." Was thrown back.

A comfortable silence feel over them, Peggy's eyes shut the only noise in the room was there soft breath and the heavier breathing and slight snoring from their daughter sound asleep at the other side of the room. The Director was beginning to think that maybe she was wrong, maybe she can't sleep with no skin contact from the other woman, but she was damn sure she was going to give it a good try. It was clear wife wasn't sleeping either because when she opened her eyes Angie's mouth was shut. It was one of the many things she loves about the Italian woman from Brooklyn, when she's sleeping her lips are always parted a tiny bit, it was rather teasing actually.

Peggy had no idea how long she lay there with her eyes shut fingers scrapping back and forth on the small of her lover back where her hand lay wishing for sleep to come. She'd tried sleeping god knows how many different ways and yet still nothing and in the end she'd ended up just like she had started front pressed against Angie's hand on the small of her back fingers stroking back and forth on the clothed small of her back.

"Peg! ya alright?" Angie asked again with a smile on her lips.

"Fine, I'm fine." Was all that she got from the other woman. Apparently she was a tad frustrated.

"You got ants in your unmentionables then?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Like I said earlier who says I have any knickers on?" The director whispered as a comfortable silence fell over them again.

"For the love of god." Angie heard Peggy mutter. Then the next thing she knew there was a hand slipping under the front of her night dress then up the back of her thigh across her bum and finally resting on the small of her back where nibble delicate fingers began running back and forth again.

"Twenty minute!" Angie stated.

"Beg your pardon? darling." Peggy asked feeling almost instantly relaxed at the feeling of her wife's skin bellow her fingers.

"That's how long you lasted."

"I hate you." The brattish woman muttered leaning her head forward resting it against Angie's collar bone.

Laughing Angie reached out wrapping an arm around her wife's middle pulling her closer. While her wife had been struggling with her own issue Angie had been lying there with the same thought running through her head was the woman lying next to her really know wearing any panties. Biting her lips Angie ran her hand down her wife's back and straight into her pyjama bottom cupping her backside.

"You're really not wearing any?" Angie whispered excitedly.

"I did tell you darlin..."Peggy said but was off when Angie's lips were pressed against her own in a chaste kiss.

"I want you" Angie whispered her lips brushing against the brattish woman's.

"Baby, sleeping." Peggy managed to get out.

"I. Want. You." Angie repeated sliding her hand around the directors front slipping her hand between her legs pushing her wife onto her back as she kissed her.

"Quiet, we have to be quiet." Peggy said between kisses arms wrapping around her.

Peggy lay on top of her wife panting trying to catch her breath, her head coming to rest on Angie's chest listening to her heart beat hand slipping under the pillow while her other lay beside her head. Angie lay beneath her biggest grin on her face legs tangled together arms wrapper around her wife while one was still gripping her secret agents bum.

"Hey English." Angie mutter.

"Mmmm." Was mumbled out.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas indeed my love." She grinned happily her eyes barley able to stay open.

The next morning Angie awoke to heat of the sun peeking through from the slight crack in the curtains keeping the outside world out where it belongs. When her blue eyes fluttered open she was meet by the sight of her wife sound asleep on her stomach one hand tucked under the covers while the other was still resting on her backside from the activities the night before. Carefully not to wake her sleeping wife she reached down to the bottom of the bed where her nightgown had landed picking it up and slipping it on before setting back on her side head propped up on her elbow, resting against her palm. All the while amused at the fact her wife's hand hasn't moved from her backside.

When it was clear her wife was still sound asleep and her wrist began to get pins in needles in it from holding her head up Angie settled back against her pillow. The actress reached put trailing her fingertips up and down her wife's exploded back where the bed sheets had slipped down to her waist. The slight shill in the air from the christmas snow completely oblivious to her wife who doesn't even have so much as a goosebumps. A quick glance telling her that it was 6;50 let the Italian know they don't have long until Steve comes bounding through. He's been a nightmare to get to sleep last night having been so excited for santa coming that's when they discovered it was his first ever Christmas.

"Honey." Angie said quietly in an attempt to wake the sleeping english woman but yet got nothing. "Sweetie...Peg!" She added this time leaning forward pressing an open mouth kiss to the other woman's bare shoulder.

"Darling, I'm sleeping." Came Peggy's mumbled voice using the hand clutching the actresses backside to pull her impossibly closer into her side.

"It's Christmas, English." She said happily though, her Brooklyn accent appearing thicker than normal in excitement as Peggy turned her head to look at her, eyes finally open blinking a few times to get used to the light.

"Were you watching me sleep again?" Peggy asked once her eyes had focused landing straight on Angie's bright excited ones.

"Maybe, I can't help it."

Smiling at her wife Peggy leaned forward pressing her lips against her wife in a chaste lingering kiss. When she pulled away Peggy rolled over picking up her pyjama's off the floor dressing quickly just in case Steven was to come through, not that it bothers her if he see's her naked, he's a chid but still. When the Director was dressed she settled back in the bed lying on her side this time so that she was face to face with the younger woman unable to help but lean in and steal another kiss. It seemed to set off a slight rutien for the two woman who would share long gentle kisses or simply just snuggled up together.

It wasn't long until they heard little feet running through on the hard wood floor and into there room.

"It's Kissmas." Steve said excitedly trying to climb up on the bed only for Peggy to hold her hand out for him which her took with both hands letting her pull him up when he realised her was too little.

"Yes it my little love." Peggy smiled brushing the hair out of his face.

"Are you excited buddy?" Angie asked watching fondly as her son sat on her wife's tummy making himself quiet at home clutching the soft blanket she'd given him on his first night with them it now went every where with him.

"Uh-huh it's my first Kissmas." He said nodding his head furiously, his two mother thinking it had to be the most cutest way they had ever heard someone say Christmas.

"Shall we get your sister go down the stairs and see if santa's been?" Peggy questioned earning a vigorous node from there son. "We'll go down make us coffee and a bottle for the little one do you want to get her and meet us down stairs?" Peggy added looking up at her wife.

"Of course." Angie said with a smile leaning down stealing a quick kiss from her wife.

Sliding out the bed Angie slipped on her robe while Peggy stood up with Steve sitting on her stomach with ease setting him down on the bed so she too could slip on her own rob. When the director was ready she turned around to the three year old about to ask him if he was ready to get a large smile as he held out his hands to be picked up his blanket still clutched in his hands tightly. Normally he was be told to walk considering he's big enough to but get some help on the stairs but it's Christmas so Peggy picked him up settling on his hips before they started making there way down the stairs. It wasn't without the English woman hearing her Italian gal say 'Kissmas, our baby is too cute" Just hearing that made her already large smile impossible nigger as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

By the time Angie came down the stairs carrying Grace Peggy and Steven were already in the drawing room. There was two cups of coffee on the table with a plastic cup of milk for Steven and a bottle already made up and a fire already lit and roaring. When Angie walked into the drawing room Peggy and Steven were sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree the little boy on his mum's knee laughing hysterically at something while Peggy chuckled at whatever had made their son laugh. It was music to their ears.

"Alright are we ready to see what santa got ya, sweetie pie?" Angie asked sitting down next to them settling Grace so that she was sitting on her with her back resting on her stomach so that she could see the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree.

It was too long until there was christmas paper lying all over the floor Steven having ripped into his presents the smile never once leaving his face. He had take his time though to inspect every one saying thank you every time, they were pretty sure they could have given him a stick and he'd be delighted with it. They had of course opened there own presents before sitting watching Steven open the rest of his arms wrapped around each other Angie resting on her wife's shoulder while her free hand held Grace against her who was still transfixed with the twinkling lights on the tree.

Eventually though Angie had started the Christmas dinner letting it slow cook before she went up to change and help Steven change into a red shirt black trousers and a black bow tie as she herself changed into a purple dress. Meanwhile Peggy changed Grace into a little white dress with red bows a, white tights and a white cardigen, Peggy changing into a red dress. Now though there ware sitting on the couch watching Steven play happily and the snow fall out the window christmas music filling the air with the crackling of the fire, Grace asleep in her basinet. Until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Angie said sliding off of the couch making her way to the front door.

"Mama, Papa" Said Angie excitedly. They had known they were coming over for Christmas as well as her brother and there families but she was still excited to see them. It was nice not having to hide her relationship with Peggy around other people.

Her mother hadn't been so accepting at first, her father and brother had welcomed Peggy with open arms saying that they'd had always known. Peggy had been having one of those days it started with a toe stub and ended with the woman she loves nearly being killed. They had taken down a smuggling ring of exotic weapons caught all but one man. Eventually though it had started to grow late and they had been looking for him for three days and instead they were being taunted by him. Peggy was tired, pissed off and hungry not to mention she missed her favourite gal and dinner the night before hadn't gone very well so she can't imagine said favourite gals parents are going to be to impressed she was going to arrive at the restaurant just on time.

They were about to go into the restaurant when he had come up behind the wrapped his arm around Angie's neck and placed a gun to her head. Peggy had handed her handbag to her secret lovers father convinced him that taking her would prompt the SSR to give him whatever he wanted. As soon as her lover was clear she had knocked the weapon right out of his hand before proceeding to beat the crap out of him. Once he was unconscious she had called the SSR who came and picked them up leaving them to there night she had turned around to see them looking at her open mouthed. Of course Angie knew now what she does but seeing it is something different.

Hearing her wife say her parents name Peggy pushed herself off the couch heading over to check Grace who was still sound asleep after all she is only two weeks old. By the time she had done that Angie was leading them into the drawing room having put the food they brought with them in the kitchen returning with something for them to drink.

"Steven, darling can you come here please?" Peggy said turning back to look at the young boy with a smile on her face.

Hearing his name he looked up from the toys he was playing with seeing the new people causing hi to run and hid behind his Mum's legs peeking out ever so slightly, hands clinging onto her dress.

Angie smiled telling her parents to have a seat before she made her way over to her son kneeling down so that she was level with him using Peggy's leg to steady herself. She took a moment to smile up at her wife before reaching out with her free hand brushing the hair out their sons face.

"Honey these are my parents, your grandparents Rosa and Giovanni. I promise they aren't going to hurt ya honey so will you come say hi with me?" She asked holding her hand out for him to take.

Eyeing the two new people he held his hand out for his Mamma to take letting her lead them over. They said hello and he was given a couple of gifts and before they new it he was happily sitting on the couch beside his granparents letting his mothers go and check on the food. Before either of them new it Angie's brothers and their wife and kids had arrived and christmas was in full swing. Yet Angie had one more gift well not one more but one more she could share with other people in the room.

Noticing the time Angie set down the dish she was about to place on the dining room table and walked up behind her wife wrapping her arms around her waist from behind placing her chin on her shoulder. Grinning Peggy leaned back into her wife's touch pressing her back against her front turning her head to look at her lover.

"Hello my love." Peggy said with a smile.

"Hi honey." Angie grinned pressing their lips together in a slow kiss there lips moving together in perfect sync the item her wife had been holding falling to the counter with a clatter.

"Can you come look at this for me please, English?" She asked pulling back a little.

"Of course darling." She replied with a smile.

Peggy smiled and followed her raising her eyebrow when she wife headed straight for the front door raising her eyebrow when said door was opened letting in the cold breeze and the smell of freshly fallen snow.

"Darling, whatever are you doing?" Peggy asked amused.

"There's something out here for ya. You can come out now" Angie said her voice getting a little louder towards the end only for six more people to appear.

"Say, Peg didn't we say we'd be in town for Christmas." Dugan voice came as he stood with Pinky Pinkerton, Junior Juniper, Happy Sawyer and no one other than Peggy's parents.

"Mum, Dad, Boys." Peggy said surprised.

"We'll don't just stand there its cold out, and Dinner all but ready get in here will ya." Angie said stepping aside pulling her wife to let them in the door falling shut behind them.

Peggy didn't know who to hug first her parents or the boys. Soon enough though they had all been introduced to the kids Grace now awake presents given. Now though they were all sitting around the dinning room table Peggy at the head, her wife and kids to her left and everyone else spread out around the table food and wine flowing music on and laughter echoing. Grace had woken up and gotten fussy so she was now nestled in the Director's arms bottle being suckled on. When Angie looked up from helping Steven cut something as they listen to a story her wife's father was telling from her childhood, she noticed the Director was still to eat anything.

"Peg, you alright honey?" Angie asked concerned.

"Perfectly." she replied looking at her lover with a happy smile.

"You haven't eaten anything yet English." She noticed as she wife cradled the new born against her shoulder.

"It's hard to brake old habits, huh Peg?" Dugan asked from the other end of the table opposite his old army buddy.

"I'm a little confused?" Angie's asked reaching out for her glass of wine taking a sip.

"We eat then she eats, we sleep then she sleeps. Then we were all up for the next two days straight." Dugan laughed. "You gotta give us a tune for all times sake. Four Christmas we had one." He added.

"Well perhaps if you eat all your greens Timothy you just might." She grinned picking up her fork.

Once they eaten with everyone helping clean up it was done in no time before they all headed back through to the drawing room. Eventually Peggy was forced into playing a few songs on the Piano thankful when everyone joined in with the singing. She was about to stand up when she looked up at her dad and noticed he had a rather cheeky smile on his face meaning he was thinking something she wasn't going to particularly enjoy.

"What ever your thinking no!" She said standing resting her hands on her wife shoulder who was sitting on one of the dining room chairs that they'd taken through so everyone could have a seat.

"Two more for your old dad." He asked. "Like when you were little?" He added.

"Which one?" She asked her father sitting down at the piano without question.

"A nightingale sang in berkley square and White Christmas?" He asked hopefully.

That was all that was seen between the two Peggy let her finger float across the keys before she started singing along to the music. Angie and Steven who obviously hadn't been expecting another song stopped what they were doing and locked up at the brattish woman. Steven made his self comfortable on the couch beside his Nonna Rosa leaning into her while Angie stood next to Dugan both watching. The soldier couldn't help much notice the look on Angie's face. Amazement, joy, it was like she was looking at the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

"Pretty special our Peg, isn't she?" He said quietly glass of bourbon held in his hand.

"The most specialist." Angie said still looking ahead at her wife in awe.

"He'd be happy you know, he is. To know that she has someone to love her and look after her especially when she carries they weight of the world on her shoulders. I'm glad she has you. I haven't seen her this happy well since you know, So thank you?" Dugan said placing his hand on her shoulder. Peggy meant that world to him and The Howling Commando's and don't forget Stark.

"What're you thinkin' me for I ain't done nothing?" She asked neither of them taking there eyes off of her.

"For giving her something to smile again for, you and for looking at her like she's your world." He replied.

"She is my world." Angie said finally looking up at him with a smile turning her head when she heard her name being called apparently her wife was requesting a duet that turned into a trio when Peggy's father joined.

After the music was finished it was getting late and Steven had fallen asleep next to his Nonna so Peggy stopped up up cradling him against his chest as she bid everyone a goodnight. They would see Angie's parents at New Year and her own parents were coming back from the hotel tomorrow to spend as much time with their daughter and family before they have to head back in a couple of days and the boys said they would defiantly see each other again before they leave. Angie had Grace cradled to her chest while they all made their way to the door to see them out.

"Bed in a minute my love." Peggy said quietly to her son who'd been woken by the many kisses on the cheek he'd been given.

"Kay, Merry Kissmas Mummy." He said sleepily.

Hearing his words tears sprang to her eyes and a smile to her lips as she looked up locking eyes with her wife who too was smiling widely at her everyone else stopping and looking at them with shocked smiles.

"I'm going to take him up to bed, darling" She said to her wife her voice cracking a little. "Merry christmas my boy." The heard her say as she carried her son up the stairs.

Peggy was sitting on the edge of his bed running her hand through his hair looking down at him as his eyes fluttered shut when she felt a familiar had run across her shoulder and a familiar scent fill her nose that meant no one other than her wife. Peggy ran her finger across his check before leaning in pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Good night my little love, I love you." She said quietly before standing up.

"Night, mummy, Love you." He mumbled earning another smile from his mother who stepped aside to let his other mother say her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart. I love you." She whispered placing a kiss to his head also her wife's hand resting on the small of her back.

"Night Mamma. Love you." He replied even sleepier.

Grinning Peggy laced there fingers together as they left their sons room shutting the light off leaving his night light on and the door open a little in case he needed something in the night even though he is right across from them. When they got into there own room there was nothing but the sound of Grace's light snore as they went about their nightly routine. By the time Peggy was ready for bed Angie was already under the covers her light on the nightstand still on. Slipping under the covers she reached over the younger woman switching off the light Angie's hand automatically going to rest on her wife's back only for her wife straddling her waist causing both her hands to fall to her hips and her eyes to open to find Peggy smiling down at her.

"You got my parent's here and the boys." Peggy said cupping her wife's face.

"I did. I just, It's the kids first Christmas I wanted your family to be here. When the boys called and said they'd have some time off in the city between mission and wanted to meet up well it aint right they're not at home so I wanted to do that for them I know you and Dugan are close so and then it gave me the idea to get your parents here too." Angie said leaning into her wife's hand.

"You are my family darling, you and the kids, but thank you this had been the best christmas of my life. I love you very much."

"I love you too English." Angie grinned hands running up Peggy's thighs. "You gonna show me how much you love me?" Angie grinned.

"Am I ever, darling" Peggy said kissing Angie's neck.

Angie lay on top of Peggy head resting on her chest listening to her heartbeat her fingers tracing patterns on the exposed skin next to her head their legs tangled together and Peggy's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"He, you, we're Mummy and Mamma?" She said smiling stumbling over her words as sleep began to clam her.

"Yes we are and I couldn't be happier." Peggy smiled,


End file.
